Unowned
by MzViolet
Summary: Always so different, from the rest of her kind, from everyone. Then one day, her caretaker dissapears, and she sets off for a small town that pays residents to a clan that might just be hers.
1. Night Driving

-Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. That's that.-

* * *

I am running to escape.

Of course, a lot of running is because you're trying to escape something. Then again, there are those who run for pleasure. Hard on the knees of the average human.

Of course, I'm nothing at all average, according to Mimi. I'm nothing at all human, either. Mimi has taken care of me for was long as I can remember. She created me out of nothing, it seems. She DID take care of me perhaps, until that fateful day when it all disappeared, leaving nothing but instructions for what to do next.

So yes, I am running. Running away from fate, from the rest of humanity, to a place far north of here. Because being raised in southern California with an allergic reaction to sunlight isn't the best thing. Of course, I know NOW that it's not allergies. It's my identity.

And I'm not actually running. I'm being driven by a bloody idiot across the state. I could run faster than this putrid car.

But, this is why I'm traveling north, up to a small town that is home to a clan of otherworldies who are like I am. Who do not wish to feed on the humans.

"Moochers!" Mimi used to call them, the ones who drink human blood.

While being "chauffeured" there in this smelly old thing, I wish I was back home with her. But that's the past now. "_What will I do with myself in the world?"_ I think.

I found out that I was created when I was only 15, which explains why I haven't grown much. At all.

I have absolutely no memory before that one moment just two years ago, waking up to an old woman grinning a gummy grin over me.

"Oh, she's going to be a good one." she said.

That was the beginning of life for me.

Or, un-life. Dis-life.

So this is where I end up. In this SUV with a driver whom I dislike, traveling north to pay a much needed visit with the Cullen clan. It's pretty much my only help for surviving out here.

I'm not like most other people. Of my kind, at least. Most of them like to be alone, or in pairs. But I guess I must have been quite a socialite as a human, because I NEED friends, I NEED people around me. Maybe if they accepted me into their little family, things would be better off for me.

Mr. Smelly, which is the nickname I gave the driver, hacks up something. Ew. Mr. Smelly is actually a close friend of Mimi's. Apparently, she "knew" this was going to happen, and set him up to be my driver when I needed "escape". Mr. Smelly must be the stankiest vampire in existence. Not even a HUMAN could possibly smell that bad. How he got this way, I'll never know. I don't think I _want_ to know.

Bored, I stick my face just a few inched out the open window. Amazing. The cool breeze rushing by is a **good** rush. My eyes pick up every detail of the mini-marts and road signs we pass.

I can sense the smells of burnt french fries and fried chicken. It means nothing to me now. Sometimes, food smells so good, especially meat, that I wish I could eat again. I even TRIED to eat a piece of turkey one day. That only resulted in some pukey.

I wish this stupid car would go FASTER. I wanted more rush, more adrenaline! 50 mph's was _Not_ cutting it for me. Sure, we were about 10 over the speed limit already! Do you think I care? No.

Does the driver care? No.

Do any of the law enforcement members in this rinky-dink little truck-stop town care? No.

I wanted to be in control, _I_ wanted to drive this piece of rust. That's another one of my little things, I like being in control. I think that maybe, back when I was still a human, I had OCD or something.

I sighed. We were still FAR from Washington. The good thing about not having to sleep is that we can drive through the night, and the journey is quicker. The BAD side is that not sleeping is making time seem to pass slower.

"_What if this will be my new life, being carted around trying to find somebody for the rest of eternity?!"_ I could just see that. Me in 3008, being driven around by Smelly guy in a space ship.

This could be the beginning of the end for this un-life. But hey, at least I still have my "vegetarianism" I won't let the lust that's in my form consume me. I'm stronger than that.

As long as I am alive, or un-alive, I will fight.

I will _not_ stay unwanted.

I will _not_ be unknown.

But I will not let it consume me.

I _will_ stay unowned.


	2. Doofus Meeting

Only 40 miles until Washington state line.

I was thinking that maybe next time we stoped to get gas, I'd buy a can of spray paint and spray "FORKS OR BUST!" and we could drive around that way.

I then had a vision of a passing a car that said "SPOONS OR BUST!" and reconsidered. Yucky.

…………………

After a while of driving, we finally reached the tiny little town. I promptly hopped out of the car as soon as we reached the city limits. Mr. Smelly didn't argue. I could take care of myself.

"Nice knowin' ya!" I waved as he pulled away. "Not really…" I muttered under my breath.

So there I stood, by the side of the road with nothing but my overstuffed duffle bag full of clothes and a little eyeliner.

I wandered down the sidewalk, meandering my way to nowhere in particular. People passing me on the sidewalk gave me looks. I guess the girl with pink hair and thi-high socks stood out a teensy bit compared to the color standards of this place.

Which were beige, brown and tan. Ick.

I happened to LIKE my pink hair. The way I see it, if I'm going to live forever, I might as well have a little fun with it.

I read street signs and saw there was a beach nearby. _"Beach…."_ I thought, thinking of home. I loved the beach, but could only go when it was cloudy, which was almost never. Here it seemed that it was cloudy about 364 days out of the year. Schweet.

I sidled away until I reached a woody spot, then broke out into a sprint.

Maybe I should have thought about running in a skirt, 'cause it was harder than I thought. But even with that, I made it down to the beach in just about ten minutes.

"La-Pussshhhh" I syllablized, reading another sign while clicking my tongue.

I walked along the shore and looked up at the cloudy sky. I could seriously get used to this.

………………

After some walking an observing (there wasn't much of that, just some sand and water and….sand.) I sat down on a huge piece of driftwood. This quiet was SO nice, and being stuck in the car with Mr. Smelly and his hits of the '80's had been making my brain hurt. It was nice to be alone with my thoughts.

I had quiet for all of two second when I heard a cry from over the dunes:

"WOAH! LOOK AT THAT!"

Teenage guys. Ohmehlord.

They bounded in front of me and looked down where I was sitting.

All tan.

All shirtless.

Oh mama.

"What's up with the hair?" the shortest one said.

"No clue." said the skinniest one.

"Guys! Shuddup!" hissed the tallest one. His black hair hung over his face. Wicked.

I gently ran my tongue over my teeth. _"You're not that hungry!"_ I told myself. It was partly true. I'd fed just a few days ago, depriving some deer babies of their mama doe. But that's a sob story for another day.

"Hi!" exclaimed the tall one again. I had a very unpleasant view of him from where I was sitting.

"What's your name?" he smiled.

"First of all, you're blocking my view with your d-"

"I SHALL MOVE!" he said quickly, plopping down next to me. He was WARM. Really warm. I could feel the heat radiating off of him like an oven.

"Sooo?" his smile was HUGE. This kid had some kind of teeth.

I thought fast. Rule number one in my rule book? Don't give your real name to shirtless strangers.

"Coraline." I said flatly.

Since I couldn't go outside very often in good old Cali, I was cooped up reading books a lot. Coraline was one of my favorites. So I'm unoriginal? Sue me!

"Ah huh." Said the stranger, puzzling. He regained his confidence quickly.

"I'm Jacob. Jacob Black."

"Nice." I said, as flat as before. Why wasn't my emo face scaring this kid off?!

His friends made the classic "Dude, let's split" motion. Apparently _they_ weren't as tough as this kid.

"Well! You're new here, eh?"

"Mm. I'm here on business."

"Ooh, like what kiiiind of business?"

Yeah. He's annoying.

"I'm here to see a man by the name of Dr. Cullen." I said through gritted teeth.

Jacob's smile dissipated. His eyes narrowed angrily.

"Cullen!" he spat under his breath.

Okay, not only was he annoying, he had some ISSUES.

"Well!" he turned back into Mr. Happy-smiley almost instantly. "I wouldn't go there if I were you, the Dr…… let's just not go there, 'kay? Great! We should hang out sometime! Byes!"

He quickly ran off over the dunes.

Woah. Mentioning the Doc has seriously scared him off. Of course, me being all detective like, was immediately suspicious. Obviously he knew something about the Cullens he shouldn't. I placed that fact away in my brain for safe-keeping.

Then, I eyed the forest near the beach hungrily.

I needed a snack.


	3. Forest Fighting

I wandered through the woods in stalking-mode.

There was absolutely NOTHING good to eat out here. But I'd been provoked: now I was so hungry I'd eat almost anything.

But, unfortunately, there wasn't much to choose from. I mean, even deer would do, but the only thing out in this forest to eat was bunnies.

I was NOT about to eat a bunny. I'm not that pathetic.

I made a mental note to leave town every once and awhile to have my fill, because obviously there was nada food-o around here. _"Hey,"_ I thought to myself, sarcastically, _"It's not like you've got a time limit, you're not getting any older, and obviously not going far."_

But then I _re_-thought. I may not be going anywhere; but that other coven, the Cullens, how long could they stay in one place? I mean, if Mimi had set this up awhile ago, they must have been here at least two years…..They may leave any time now.

I shook my head. _"Think about that later!" _I ridiculed myself, _"It's time for hunting now, you needed your concentration."_

"And yet I get nowhere…." I mumbled.

But then, a distinct odor hit me. Mammal. Large. Hairy.

I followed my instincts through bushes and around trees. _"Maybe it's a bear…"_ I imagined hungrily. I hopped up on a tree limb to get a better view of my prey.

It was a lone wolf, sniffing about. Big one, too.

I ran my tongue over my teeth, and pounced.

I was planning to hit it directly from above, but my aim was slightly off.

Shoot! I haven't done some good hunting in far too long. But oh well.

It wasn't too late; I could still strike from in front. I was better than this animal, stronger, smarter.

We both made the mistake of making direct eye contact. I hissed as menacingly as possible, although it probably wasn't that impressive.

Hey, I don't get out much.

The animal snarled in returned. We stared directly at each other, neither of us really moving. There was something weird about its eyes. They were intensely brown, I swore I'd seen them someplace before. It took my brain a minute to register that, then I gasped in disbelief, loosing my predator's stance.

Surprisingly, the wolf looked as stunned as I was.

Then I saw it, the slightly grotesque and….incredibly awkward phase.

Surprisingly to some people, there is a slight rift in my memory right there. I believe it's mostly because I really do try my hardest to forget that transformation. Anywho.

Standing before me, I saw that weird kid I'd met before, the one called Jacob. He stared me down, menacingly as possible.

"YOU!" we both shouted and pointing at each other simultaneously.

"YOU'RE ONE OF THEM!" we both shouted again in unison. I really don't know why I said that, it seemed like a dramatic thing to point out. It did quite fit the moment.

"I should have known!" he spat at me, "I should have known you'd be one of those…those bloodsuckers! You wanted to see the Cullens, you must have known, and the only way to know is to be one of THEEEEMMMM!"

He pointed at the sky in an overly-dramatic fashion. This kid wasn't half bad at hamming things up.

At this point, I considered my options. I could:

_A: Run away in screaming terror._

Eh. Negatory. I run from no-one.

_B: B-slap the shizzle outta that guy._

Hmm. I'd save that option for later.

_C: Break out the sass-cannon._

I picked C.

I chucked sarcastically. " 'Bloodsucker', huh? That the best you got, Lassie?"

He fumed at the dog reference. "Bring it on, short stack!"

Ooh, no. He did _not_ go down the vertical road. Hey, I KNEW I was short, but now he really had my temper, and my interest.

"Oh, you wanna go, Scruffy?!"

"I said BRING IT, munchin!"

Which, in that point in the story, I brought out option two. And so did he.

We both just kind stood there playing slaps for about thirty seconds. Only now, looking back at this, do I realize how gay Jake looked….

"Okay, stop, stop, STOP!" he finally shouted, as I gave his right cheek one last whap.

"Listen," he began, "I know what you are, you know what I am. We…..put a hold…..on the whole territory thing at the moment,"

He shuddered. Obviously this 'territory thing' wasn't going well on his part.

"So I think we should just…..go our separate ways and….forget this whole thing happened."

I smirked. I could read this kid like a book.

"Jacob." I sais as pleasantly as I could muster without laughing, "I think we might have a teensy wittle anger problem on our hands here, correct?"

"I DO _NOT_ HAVE ANGER PROBLEMS! WHY DOES EVERYBODY THINK THAT?!"

I tried not to laugh, covering up my emotion with a satisfied smirk.

He flushed. "Listen, I've taken like, one class, and it didn't work…"

"Okay, I'll leave your precious woods, but only if you tell me where I can get something to eat."

Yeah, it was a risky argument. But what did I have to lose?

"Um, how about go home and make yourself a sandwich."

I couldn't really tell if he was being sarcastic, or if he was completely serious, and an idiot.

"Okay Einstein. First, I don't HAVE a home anymore. Second, I don't eat wimpy sandwiches. I don't 'eat' anything. Get the gist?"

He looked confused.

"I NEED SOMETHING TO FEED OFF OF." I said slowly and clearly, so the mortal could understand.

"You mean…you need some innocent animal that you can suck the soul out of?"

I slapped my forehead. This was annoying the crap out of me. I was hungry. I was lost. And I was fed up.

"Okay then, wolf man, what do YOU eat, huh? You've probably killed more precious lambies and bunnies then me!"

"Well, let's see," he began to reply, "Because I am mostly human, when I am hungry, I tend to go home, and _make myself a sandwich._"

"You have got to be kidding me…"

So yeah... I'm gonna be pretty busy this week, probably will only get my ideas down on paper... But I'll write as many chapters this weekend as possible, I promise. As long as you review, heheh.


	4. Truck Riding

I stared at Jacob, as he stood over me with a smug expression.

"I'm about to make a sandwich out of your face..." I mumbled, putting my hands on my hips.

"Listen Miss Batty attitude," Jacob began, pausing to laugh at his own pun.

(I seriously considered throwing up right then)

"I think maybe you should go and eat some wittle wambies before you get too cranky, huh?"

I glared up at him.

Eh, there was no point in fighting this geek. I hitched around my skirt, turned my back to wolf-boy, and took off running at full speed, not bothering to look back.

.............................................

So, there I was, in the middle of Boring USA, wandering around. Should I ASK where the Cullens were? What if they'd already left? Are baked potatoes actually good for you? (The last one may not matter at the moment, but I have a long time left on the earth, it's worth figuring out sometime)

"Bllleeeehhh...." I groaned, plopping down on a bench. A soft breeze blew strands of pink bangs out of my face.

"_Where is destiny when you need it?" _I thought.

Well, right about then, destiny came in the form of a big red truck.

It stopped by the bench for no apparent reason, and the tinted front window rolled down to reveal a brunette at the driver's seat.

"Hey," she said "You look...familiar. Have we...met before? I mean, I couldn't help notice...you look like you're...uh..."

"I doubt we've met." I said coldly. I was also beginning to doubt that her _natural_ hair color was actually blonde.

"Um, you...lost?"

"_Duh."_ My brain scoffed at her.

"Yeah, a little. I'm looking for...the Cullen family, do they live here?"

Her face went white. "The-the Cullens? Why? Do you have a-a medical problem for the doctor because I can take you to the hospital and--"

"No," I said, keeping my voice calm. This chick had some spastic issues, it was almost like what Jacob had done. Did the whole WORLD know that the Cullens weren't human?

"I need to see the whole family. Is that a prob-a-lem?" I said, very slowly.

She narrowed her eyes slightly, then pulled me into the cab and slammed the door.

"What do you know?" she said quietly.

"Why is everybody in this town crazy?! First the Jacob guy, now you and—"

"Jake? Jacob_ Black_?"

"Um..I think so but—"

"Ugh," she sighed, rolling her eyes, "Don't listen to a WORD he tells you, unless..." she paused. "Are you...are you a vampire?" The last word came out as a squeak.

"You..." I tried to come up with a sentence, "Human...How much about us do you know?!"

I was so ready to strangle someone. Anyone really.

She sighed, and held up her left hand, showing a ring.

"I know everything. Edward is my....fiancé." She grumbled out the last word as if it were puke.

"Fiancé?! But you're—"

"Yeah. Not for long."

"Omigosh..." I mumbled. "This world has gone into chaos. Humans marrying vampires, crazy wolf people..."

I shook my head off. I needed some meditation.

Meanwhile, Brunette regained her composure.

"So," she smiled, "You want a ride?"


End file.
